You're not fat
by TotalSissi100
Summary: Kyle has got Anorexia. Stan wants to help him, but how? He loves him so much...  STYLE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 ... 'you're not fat... '**

**AUTHORS NOTE:   
**

**OOC:**  
**Sou~ This is my very first story ^^ hope you like it~ yeah…**

**I do not own South park û_u ..**  
**Well this is all my Imagination. None of the Series.**

**This is style ^^ and it's about anorexia . My best friend died because of it. Now I want to write a story and how it change your life. How it makes your character bad and how you lose your friends. But don't worry ; this is going to be a Happy end ^^ not like my best friends Story…**

**Sorry for the bad English û_u I'm german ^^' But I hope you like it guys ^^.**

Kyle sighed. "fuck.." he looked into the mirror and touched his stomach. It grumbled.

"I'm so fat…" the red beautiful hair felled down on his shoulders.

"man…"he laughed at himself. "Kyle you're becoming a fat bastard just like Cartman.." That wasn't true. He became skinny in the last weeks. But… He felt so damn fat. "oh.." he smiled at the little girl in the mirror. "Hey Ana."

The Girl sighed. "You've become so fat Kyley! Do you see that? Look at this Plump stomach! I'm disappointed. I thought you want to hold my diet!" Kyle sighed. "I'm sorry… but it was only a snickers!" The girl became angry. "Didn't I told you that chocolate is a bad thing for you?" Kyle excused: "I'm sorry Ana…", "Look at you Kyley! Because of that you're even fatter than that asshole Cartman!" Kyle looked down on his self. "You're right. Today I am going to eat nothing. Thanks Ana." He smiled. Ana grinned . "good boy! Now… soon Stan comes. Make Sure he don't see how fat you've become!"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah." Then Ana disappeared. Kyle quickly put on some clothes. Then the bell ringed. "I'm coming!" he yelled and run downstairs to open the door.

"Hey!" he smiled. Stan grinned. "Hey~!" They hugged shortly.

Kyle do known that it was wrong. Wrong to believe in Ana. He knows that when he told it any other person they would hate him. So Ana is the only one who was allowed to see Kyles fat plump Stomach. Even Stan didn't knew that he was so a fatty. "sooo … what are we going to do today?" he laughed lightly. Stan grinned. "look Zombie disaster 5!" Kyle laughed. "Aw! I've seen the trailer! It looked soooooooo good!" Stan smiled softly. "um… just .. why are you wearing your Jacket?" he grinned.

Kyle blushed. "Um…." Quickly he put his Jacket down. "whoa.." Stan whispered. "what?" he blushed. "I'm sorry… I'm so damn fat I know…" Stan went to his best friend. "Are you crazy?" he shouted. "what…?" , "Damn it Kyle!" Stan yelled. "Do you know how dangerous this is? Fuck, Kyle! You… look at you! You are so damn small!" he screamed. Kyle looked at him. "I'm not. Ana told me that I'm fat. And she is right.." Stan looked at him. Unbelievable. "Kyle.." he whispered. "Ana? Do you know who Ana is?" Kyle looked at his best friend.

"She's a better friend than you Stan. She don't lie to me. She only told me the truth. You're lying. I'm not small… I'm fatter than Cartman!" He said.

"Kyle…" Stan whispered. "What are you doing with your Body?"

"See!" he screamed. "It's my body! Not yours! So shut the hell up Stan!"

Stan looked at him. "I can't believe it.." he whispered. "Not only your body.. you're changing too…" Stan was fucking worried about Kyle. "Kyle… You're such a Idiot." He softly touched his Skinny Stomach.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kyle screamed with a scared Face and fall down on the couch. "D-don't be whore touch my fat body!"

"You're not fat.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ please… believe me.

Kyle locked up in the deep black Eyes of Stan.

"Lemme go!" the red haired screamed. "I am damn Fat so please let me go! Look at my fat body!" Kyle gasped. "I am fatter than Cartman! Damn it! Look at me Stan!"

Stan did it. He just looked at him. The beautiful Kyle. The boy with the wonderful red hair. The soft Curls… the cute Face. He was a damn beauty. So why the Hell did he talks this shit?

Stan sighed an softly stroked his face. "Silly … Don't fall down the Couch…" He whispered. "Just go!" Kyle screamed. "what about the Cinema?" Stan said. "I.." Kyle whispered.

"Just let me alone with my fat body ok? I… I… am really .." Stan sighed. "you're beautiful the way you are.." Kyle blushed. "SHUT UP!" he screamed. Stan sighed again and stand up. "Didn't we wanted to go in the Zombie disaster 5 Movie?" he asked. Kyle sighed. "go." He tried to tell him. Stan sighed. "I am not going to go!" Kyle grumbled. That damn San! Why don't he just want to go? It was his body not Stans. Kyle blushed. He really liked Stan. But… sometimes he really sucks.

Stan smiled softly and grabbed Kyle's Hand. "C'mon … it wouldn't hurt you to go to the cinema!" Kyle looked at him "Are you silly? The Popcorn is going to make me even fatter!" Kyle grumbled. Stan laughed. "Just go with me. Or do you hate me?"

Kyle gasped.

Stan laughed. "Kyle haaaaaa~tes meee!"

The red haired sighed. "Ok… ok… but.." he sighed again. "I am not going to eat that fatty things! And I would only drink water!"

Stan giggled. "Ok.. ok. I am Ok with this. For the moment." He wouldn't let Kyle's body go on with that. He was Kyle's best friend and he would manage it that Kyle wouldn't be so skinny anymore. But he was a beauty no matter what… …

But when he was going to be more skinny it can't be beautiful anymore!

Kyle sighed. This damn Stan! Lucky best friend. If he wouldn't be that… he can go on with that and become not that fat.

~behind the Mirrors~

"THIS DAMN MIRROR!" Ana screamed. "Fucking Kyle! If he goes to the Cinema he is going to be even more Fat…." The girl grumbled. "This shitty boy! How could he try to make my beautiful Kyle fat?"

Behind a stone.. That little black haired boy sat. "Hm… Ana… don't look really nice …"

The little red haired boy ran to Ana. "Heeeey~ So… Did I get fatter?" he asked and looked down on his fat body. Kyle's Imagination of himself. "YES!" Ana Screamed. "You're the fattest cow I've ever seen!" Kyle began to cry.

The black haired sighed. "She really isn't nice… maybe Kyle? We could be friends and some day he would like me more than this girl!" he giggled.

~soou… sorry that it had take the time o,o a lot happened ^^' ~


End file.
